gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
When the Man Comes Around
"When the Man Comes Around" is an ancient Borderlands song written sometime during the founding of House Blackgard. It tells the story of the Kein-do-faal-lein, or the War of the World, an apocalyptic war that would destroy the Borderlands and usher in a new age. It is regarded as a prophecy by some bordermen scholars. History When Asterion the Black and his Men of the Black first founded the Borderlands, one of his chief elders named Shalidor (who would later go on be one of the founding members of the Hahnuiel) had a dream about an apocalyptic war between Barran the Exalted and Meddahtet the Terrible that would destroy the Borderlands and exterminate the bordermen. Though Shalidor believed that the dream would someday come true, Asterion did not, but told him to keep a written record of the dream for posterity. He did so, and later on, turned it into a song. It would go on to act as a kind of hymn within the ranks of the Hahnuiel. The song was a favorite of Trevyr Blackgard's and he would often ask his household chief mummer, Hathor, to play it for him. Lyrics There's a man goin' 'round takin' names. '' ''And he decides who to free and who to blame. '' ''Everybody won't be treated all the same. '' ''There'll be a golden ladder reaching down. '' ''When the man comes around. The hairs on your arm will stand up. '' ''At the terror in each sip and in each sup. '' ''Will you partake of that last offered cup? '' ''Or disappear into the potter's ground '' ''When the man comes around? Chorus: Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers. '' ''One hundred million angels singing. '' ''Multitudes are marching to the big kettle drum. '' ''Voices calling, voices crying. '' ''Some are born and some are dying. '' ''It's Barran and Meddahtet's Kingdom come. '' ''And the whirlwind is in the thorn tree. '' ''The virgins are all trimming their wicks. '' ''The whirlwind is in the thorn tree. '' ''It's hard for thee to kick against the pricks. Till Cataclysm, no Shalam, no Shalom. '' ''Then the father hen will call his chickens home. '' ''The wise men will bow down before the throne. '' ''And at his feet, they'll cast a blackened crown. '' ''When the man comes around. Whoever is unjust, let him be unjust still. '' ''Whoever is righteous, let him be righteous still. '' ''Whoever is filthy, let him be filthy still. '' ''Listen to these words long written down '' ''When the man comes around. Chorus In measured hundredweight and penny pound. '' ''When the man comes around. Trivia *The song is loosely based on the song "The Man Comes Around" by American singer-songwriter Johnny Cash, released as the title track on his album American IV: The Man Comes Around, released in 2002, the year before Cash passed away. Cash's original version of the song had previously been used in the show during Season 7 as an unofficial secondary theme song. Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Songs Category:The Borderlands Category:Bordermen Category:Prophecies Category:Hahnuiel